Love Letter
by JinggaJin
Summary: Hai Woohyun, apa aku sudah lancang menuliskan surat ini padamu? Surat cinta? Ah tidak sepenuhnya benar. / Infinite Woohyun


Love Letter by Jinggajin

PG15 / Ficlet/AU, Romance, Sad?(entahlah saya payah dalam pengklasifikasian genre)

Cast : Infinite Woohyun

(Tiada yang milik saya selain plot cerita ini. Saya tidak berniat menimbulkan kerusakan karakter, salam.)

o

Hai Woohyun, apa aku sudah lancang menuliskan surat ini padamu? Surat cinta? Ah tidak sepenuhnya benar.

Masih ingat pertanyaanmu waktu itu, tentang cinta pertama? Klise sekali pertanyaanmu Woohyun, mana mungkin aku pernah merasakannya? Mana mungkin aku pernah menjamah rasa itu jika kamu selalu kabur menghindar saat aku coba mengungkitnya.

Apa aku menyukaimu? Lagi-lagi pertanyaanmu membuatku sedih. Mana berani aku?

Ingat tidak waktu kita—ah maaf, maksudku sewaktu kamu dan teman-temanmu pergi berlibur, sebenarnya aku mengikutimu. Tapi saat kita bertemu di suatu perempatan, aku berdusta. Aku mengaku hanya ikut teman. Bah, teman macam apa. Tidak ada yang sudi berteman denganku. Kau pun tahu itu. Namun, kamu menerima saja jawabanku saat itu. Aku jadi bertanya-tanya, kenapa kamu lakukan itu?

Meski kamu tidak menyadarinya, tapi kita selalu berada di sekolah yang sama. Kebetulan? Woohyun, tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan di dunia ini. Percayalah.

Hanya saja aku selalu kurang beruntung, aku tidak pernah bisa berada di kelas yang sama denganmu. Rasanya ingin marah saja. Tapi marah pada siapa? Toh tiada yang peduli.

Atau memang sudah takdirnya kamu berada di batas yang tak bisa kusentuh? Takdir? Apa kamu percaya padanya, Woohyun? Aku tidak.

Aku masih ingat bagaimana pertemuan kedua kita setelah percakapan aneh di perempatan itu. Aku sedang—yah kamu pun akan tahu dengan sekali lihat.

Di kelas, saat istirahat tiba aku sedang mengerjakan tugas, tugas siapa? Yang pasti bukan aku, Woohyun. Tapi mana mungkin kujawab seperti itu. Kukatakan aku lupa mengerjakannya di rumah. Kamu lagi-lagi menerimanya, meski kudapati kedua alismu mengkerut tak terima.

Kamu pergi dengan senyum kikuk, aku apalagi.

Hyunrae memarahiku. Katanya aku harus sadar diri. Memangnya kapan aku tidak sadar diri, Woohyun? Pernahkah sekali kamu melihat aku bertingkah melampaui yang seharusnya? Dia memakiku, di depan umum. Aku hanya diam, sudah biasa. Tapi rasanya telingaku tidak mau kompromi, mereka memerah—ah, maksudku terasa panas.

Woohyun. Hyunrae menyukaimu. Apa kamu tahu hal itu? Mana berani aku bertanya seperti itu? Aku takut dengan jawabannya. Banyak pria memujanya, aku bahkan tidak bisa lagi menghitung berapa pria yang datang pada malam minggu yang lalu-lalu. Begitu banyak, begitu memuakkan. Apa kamu juga sama?

Lupakan saja tentang Hyunrae.

Ingat saat hari bersih-bersih? Aku menumpahkan air pel di kepalamu. Astaga, aku tidak bermaksud! Saat itu kamu hanya tertawa. Aku begitu lega mendengarmu bilang itu tidak masalah. Senyumanmu saat itu begitu hangat, namun aku merasa kedinginan. Mereka mengguyurku, ngomong-ngomong. Mengunciku di gudang juga.

Mereka siapa? Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu. Mengapa? Karena tidak akan ada yang percaya padaku Woohyun. Ah aku tahu kamu berbeda, tapi aku jadi semakin tidak berani mengatakannya. Mereka itu...

Maaf ya, apa darahku mengganggumu? Atau malah terasa jijik? Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Woohyun. Aku tidak punya cukup banyak waktu untuk menuliskan yang baru, kuharap kamu bisa terima. Darahnya menetes tanpa izinku. Seharusnya aku perban dulu, tapi nanti aku tidak sempat menuliskan surat untukmu—keadaannya tidak memungkinkan untuk itu.

Aku sebenarnya tidak tahu apakah surat ini akan sampai atau tidak padamu. Bisakah aku berharap pilihan yang pertama?

Oh ya, kenapa aku menulis ini?

Sebenarnya ada banyak yang ingin kukatakan kepadamu. Banyak sekali. Tapi rasanya tiada pantas untuk kutuliskan padamu. Bingung? Aku apalagi.

Bagaimanapun rasanya aku begitu buruk dan tiada tahu diri. Aku selalu mengikutimu. Menakutkan, ya? Itu sebabnya aku tidak pernah bilang. Aku juga tidak bisa mengatakan apa yang kurasakan kepadamu.

Juga ada banyak yang ingin kutanyakan, tapi aku tak tahu harus memulainya darimana. Haruskah kumulai dari pertanyaan 'kenapa?'

Dan aku jadi lupa ingin bertanya apa, suara gaduh di bawah benar-benar menggangguku. Apalagi teriakan Hyunrae.

Apa kamu ingat betapa melengkingnya suara perempuan itu? Tapi yang tadi kudengar adalah yang ter-dan terpaling nyaring yang bisa dikeluarkan olehnya. Kalau kamu mendengarnya aku yakin kamu akan menutup telinga, gunakan penyumbat telinga saja saranku.

Ini menakutkan, Woohyun.

Sekarang hening.

Apa Hyunrae sudah...

Ah, lagi-lagi darahku menetes tak tahu diri. Maaf.

Woohyun, aku mendengar langkah kaki. Menapaki tangga. Apa orang itu tahu kalau aku bersembunyi di loteng? Bodohnya aku, dia pasti tahu, tetesan darah dari kepala, kaki, dan perutku pasti menuntunnya ke atas sini. Aku mendengar langkah itu berhenti di depan pintu. Kenapa dia belum memutar ganggang pintu, Woohyun? Ini malah semakin menakutiku.

Sepertinya waktuku tidak banyak lagi. Yang sebenarnya ingin kukatakan.

Aku menyukaimu.

Aku akhirnya berani memberitahumu, karena sudah tidak ada lagi yang perlu kupikirkan selain dirimu. Tidak ada lagi Hyunrae yang akan marah jika aku berani mengatakan hal itu. Tidak ada lagi orang tua yang akan memakiku tak tahu diri, merebut milik putrinya, katanya. Memangnya aku bukan?

Ah, jangan pedulikan aku. Dari dulu memang tiada yang peduli.

Ngomong-ngomong, kamu terlihat keren dengan kemeja hitam itu. Jaket kulitmu juga cocok. Tapi sepatu boot-mu membuat bunyi yang menakutkan. Dan pisau yang kamu bawa juga menakutiku, terlihat tajam dan memang tajam sekali.

Aku ingin bertemu denganmu.

Tidak apa-apa. Toh, sebentar lagi kamu akan membuka pintu itu, kan?

Bila aku tidak sempat berbicara lagi saat itu, biarlah surat ini yang sampai kepadamu.

Salam, dariku yang tetap memujamu.

Ma Hyunmi


End file.
